A Hard Choice
by mbgLuna
Summary: Rick/Maggie/Daryl. AU. Rick is now the sheriff of his hometown and has almost everything he wants. Maggie just moved back to town to help her father. Daryl has just decided to drop back in to visit his old friend Rick. Maggie meets both of these men and soon has plans to see both of them again. She can't decide which one she is more drawn to. Some chapters are smut. You are warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first attempt at writing. Ever. Please be kind. I haven't been reading fanfic long either. Let me know what I'm doing wrong or right. I just hope someone reads this.**

* * *

Rick had been the Sheriff for 2 years and everything but his love life was going great. He moved into a new home two months ago and he was doing what he always wanted to do. Rick had grown up in this town. He loved it.

Rick was sure he would find someone to share his live with but he wasn't in a hurry. He was a little disappointed his last relationship had ended but it was for the best. She had been high maintenance and the sex was lacking something. He had had a few serious girlfriends but he had never been in love. He wouldn't mind dating again but in a town this small there were not a lot of options.

Rick took his job seriously and had always been a good cop. He was well respected and everyone loved him. He had many friends in town but non as close as his old friend Daryl. Daryl had been gone for over ten years and Rick missed him.

They had been an odd pair in high school, with Daryl being the kid always getting into trouble and Rick the strait A student. They did everything together. One night, after a party, they had even made out and messed around with the same girl. It still made Rick's pulse jump when he thought about that night. He could still remember the way her body shook while he and Daryl touched and teased her. Rick tried to shake the memory off. That was a mistake. Not to be repeated. He didn't even know where Daryl was.

After lunch, Rick got a call on his radio. Another business with broken windows. Well, he thought at least the hardware store was on his way home.

He pulled up to the front door, where a women was coming out with her hands full. He couldn't move. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen. Her simple T shirt and jeans fit her perfectly and hugged her full hips and breasts. She leaned over to put the bags into her car and looked up into his eyes as a lock of hair fell in front of her face. Her lips were parted slightly and he couldn't breath for a few seconds.

Rick didn't recognize her, although she looked a little familiar. She had wavy brown hair and seemed to be in her mid twenties. He jumped out of his cruiser before she could leave. He slowly walked over and tipped his head in greeting. "Hi there." Rick said.

"Hello. It's Rick isn't it?" She asked. "I'm Maggie. Maggie Greene. From the Greene Farm." She looked down shyly as she realized he didn't remember her.

"Wow. Maggie. It's been a while. How old were you when you left?" Rick said with a confused look.

"My mom and I left after ninth grade" She said. "I've come back to visit a few times. My dad is needing more and more help."

Rick couldn't help looking at how much she had grown. In all the right ways. "Are you back for good?" He couldn't help but ask.

"I think so" Maggie said. "Anything fun to do around here?" She asked with a small smile. Rick had always been cute but he sure filled out nicely. Lean and strong, he looked so sexy in his uniform. She found her mind going to places it didn't normally go.

Rick smiled at her question. "A few things. You like dancing? I would love to show you what this town has to offer." His smirk suggested it was more than just dancing he wanted to show her.

"I love dancing" Maggie replied with a blush.

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow." Rick didn't wait for her to respond. He just tipped his head again and turned to the front door.

Maggie watched him walk away. She was a little out of breath. It was a nice sight. His strong back and his amazing ass were hard to ignore. What was wrong with her? She never felt this way about a guy. She never even enjoyed having sex much. It was usually disappointing and over fast. So, what was it about Rick? He did have a sexy smile and confidence that was hard to resist. She thought when she moved back there would be no men. In a small down like this, everyone was taken or not worth your time. Well, she certainly didn't expect the handsome Rick to still be single. Maggie quickly got back into her car before he came back out and caught her standing there frozen.

As Maggie drove home, she couldn't stop thinking about the man she had just made plans with. It was Rick! Rick was much older than her and she had had a crush on him at a young age. But he was even hotter now. She felt a warmth spread in her body and her breath got shallow. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl had been through this town before. The name blended into the others and he could never remember them a day after he left. He was glad he still had a few hundred dollars in his pocket but he had always been good at living on very little. That was the one thing he could thank his fucked up parents for. They were terrible people but they taught him how to survive in a world that didn't give a shit about him.

Daryl wasn't sure he could keep moving around forever. No matter how far he ran, he always ended up back in his own mind with his past. He thought about the town he left and it was just the same as the others; too small, not enough work and full of judgmental people. The women were too high stung or had no class. He could have any he liked for a night but they weren't worth having. The husbands and boyfriends didn't appreciate him giving the girls his attention either. Not that he gave a fuck what they thought.

Daryl wasn't sure where to go next. He left his hometown after his parents died years ago and he didn't miss it much. The only person left he cared about was his childhood friend Rick. Rick was always a good guy. He was nice to everyone, even Daryl (no one else was). He was popular and always had a girlfriend in high school but still made time to hang out with Daryl.

Girls liked Daryl but only when no one was looking. No one expected much from him. The Dixon family had always been trouble and he was no different. He got in too many fights and most of the time he would drink too much. He was glad he at least stopped drinking. He seemed to get in less trouble and it cost less too.

Daryl decided to call Rick before he left this waste of a town. Daryl thought he might stop through his hometown on his way out of state. Rick answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" Ricks voice answered.

"Hey Rick, it's Daryl." Daryl hadn't called in months. Maybe closer to a year. He wasn't sure anymore.

"Daryl!" Rick yells "Where have you been? Man, I miss you brother. It's been too long."

Daryl almost smiles. "Just lost track of time. I've been here and there, taking odd jobs." He says. "I was thinking I might pass through town. You still around?"

Rick is quick to say yes. He fills Daryl in with the changes in his life and they decide to meet for dinner later that night.

Daryl hops back on his motorcycle after the phone call and begins the drive home. He's not sure how long he will stay but it sure will be good to see his old friend. Daryl didn't want to be a burden so he thought he might camp out in the old trailer on his parents' little piece of land. He was sure it would be half taken over by animals but maybe better then sleeping in a field.

Maggie felt the car tire blow and she swerved before she could come to a stop. Heart beating fast, she thanked the heavens she was on a small country road and not a highway. Then she remembered she was terrible at changing tires and began cursing. She never could get those lug nuts loose. "Damn it! I knew I should have started working out." She hating feeling like a helpless girl. Well, there was nothing to be done about it. Maggie reluctantly stepped out of the car and began emptying the trunk.

Daryl was approaching town when he saw a car on the side of the road. He slowed down as he passed and glanced over right as a women stood up from behind the car. He was shocked to see a pair of fierce eyes and a body he immediately wanted to bend over the hood of the car. Daryl turned his bike around and pulled up behind her. This view wasn't helping. He could see her ass looked just as good as her front. He had to adjust his jeans before stepping off his bike, things were getting a little tight. What the hell? He was reacting like a teenager.

She turned around as he approached and brushed away sweat damp hair. She looked tired, out of breath and a little confused. He knew he should introduce himself but all he could do was imagine that sweet mouth, now parted, wrapped around his cock. Damn, he really needed to pull himself together. This was not the time or place.

"Hi, Maggie." She said as she put out her hand.

He took it with a nod. "Daryl. Can I help you out here?" He asked. "I'm sure you've got this under control but I can't leave a women on the side of the road without asking first"

"Daryl? Did you grow up here? I seem to remember a Daryl." Said Maggie.

"I did. But, there isn't much worth remembering. I can't say I left a good impression on folks." He said.

They finished with the tire in no time and as she stood there trying to thank him, he was imagining her back against the car with her legs around his hips. He took a steadying breath and tried to clear his thoughts. He needed to listen to what she was saying, not imagine what she would feel like as he pounded into her.

"Well, let me know." Maggie finished and turned towards her door.

"Wait!" He finally managed. "If you want to make it up to me, You can come riding with me tomorrow. There is this swimming hole I would like to see while I'm here. I would love some company."

She hesitates for a minute not sure how to answer. "How about the day after. I should be able to go after lunch." She finally says.

He agrees to wait until Saturday and then watches as she drives away. Daryl was used to lust but he couldn't remember having this strong of a reaction to a women in so short a time. She was so damn sexy and not intimidated by his travel worn don't-fuck-with-me clothes. He was used to women being a little scared of him. She seemed tough but also soft. He liked the way she blushed when his arm brushed her breast while they worked. She didn't back down but she was still a little shy. If he had to guess, she was in need of a good fuck as much as him, but she maybe didn't have his experience. He would have to take it slow so as not to scare her off. He shifted his hardening cock again as he walked back to his bike. He could do slow. Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl pulled up to Ricks house and shut off the engine. As he got off the bike, he surveyed the life Rick had made for himself. Daryl couldn't get over how different their lives had turned out.

Still, he couldn't wait to see his friend. No one had ever shown him respect, except Rick. He loved him like a brother and Daryl wished he could see more of him.

He started walking towards the front porch, when Rick stepped out and caught sight of him. Rick quickly came down the stairs and embraced him. "Daryl!" Rick said and embraced him again. "I can't believe you're finally home."

"Well, don't get too excited. I'm not staying long. But, thanks for the nice welcome." Daryl said with a rare smile.

"Maybe I can change your mind. Come inside and lets order some pizza, I have a lot to fill you in on." Said Rick as he led the way inside. He couldn't help but notice the changes in his friend. Daryl had always been a tough guy with walls built high to keep people out but it seemed life had made him harder.

Daryl's hair was too long and would get into his eyes, which seemed to hide even more pain, and his black clothes were well used. He had some riding boots and looked like he needed a shower. But, underneath it all, he was the same old Daryl. The guy that would give you his last dime and if he counted you as a friend, he would put his life on the line for you. He was a good friend and Rick hoped he could get him to stay.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." Daryl said as he came into to the kitchen the next morning. "I won't be taking up space after last night."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, but I have to warn you, I have a date tonight." Rick said as he handed him a cup of black coffee. It had been years since they had seen each other but it felt like yesterday.

"No problem. I want to stay in the old trailer and see if I can make it livable again. You want to meet up tomorrow night?" Daryl thought about leaving his evening free tomorrow, in case things went well with the sexy Maggie, but he wanted to draw out the anticipation a bit more with this one. She also seemed inexperienced and he didn't want to scare her away. He was a bit rough and he wanted to make sure she was really ready for the kind of fucking he enjoyed. Hard and dirty.

Maggie opened the door and got a look at her date standing on the porch. He was dressed in jeans and a white short sleeve shirt buttoned up the front. He was tan from being outside a lot, he had a slight five o'clock shadow and she suddenly wanted to see him above her naked and buried deep inside her. She was embarrassed by these thoughts and colored a bit. Get it together, she told herself sternly.

"Hey there." She said with a grin. She stepped out to greet him, while noticing how amazing he smelled.

Rick looked her up and down. "You look great. I hope you're ready to dance." He put out an arm and she took it.

"I'm not a great dancer but I'm ready to try." She said. From this close she could really smell him, the real him, and the masculine aroma was dizzying. How long had it been since she'd been physical with a guy? She couldn't even remember. As she felt his strong arm and the warmth spreading in her body, she was pretty sure she was ready.

After a few beers and many dances, she was out of breath and flushed with pleasure. He steered her back to a table and sat next to her.

"You said you couldn't dance." Rick laughed. "You're wonderful,"

Maggie looked embarrassed. "That is because you make me good. You're a great partner."

"I hope to do this with you again." Rick said. "Would you like to come to my house for dinner sometime?"

"That would be nice." Maggie was worried she would make an impulsive decision and go home with him now. "I better get home though. I have to help my dad early tomorrow."

"Sure." Rick was disappointed and relieved. He wanted nothing more then to show her everything he was good at, but it was too soon.

Rick led her outside and stopped at the passenger side of his truck. She turned and he place a hand on the truck on either side of her head. Her back was pressed against the truck and her heart rate was speeding up as he gazed at her. He leaned in and just before his lips touched hers he asked "May I?"

After a quiet moment, unable to speak, Maggie managed a nod.

Rick closed the distance quickly and captured her mouth in his. Her senses were on fire, her head reeling, and all she could process were the feelings going through her body. The feeling of his mouth kissing her deeply, the cool truck behind her and the scorching heat of his body pressing it's full length against her.

Maggie knew she was almost past the point of reason and sound judgment. She thought briefly of stopping this before it went too far but the thought was quickly chased away by the pleasure radiating over her body. She could feel his arousal and it made her breath catch. This was all so new. Maggie was not used to being this excited, men didn't affect her this way. Rick's hand slowly trailed down from her shoulder to her breast and brushed over her nipple with his thumb.

Maggie's back arched as an electric current seemed to go through her. She could feel a pulse between her legs and could not believe how alive she felt. He squeezed her nipple lightly then, as he brought his mouth to her neck. She couldn't hold it in anymore and a sudden moan escaped her lips.

Rick pulled away like he'd been shocked, with a dazed look on his face, and just stared at her. "I have to stop or I won't be able to. Damn Maggie, I feel like I'm fifteen again." He smiled then and gave her a quick kiss before opening the door. "I better get you home before I decide to do something we will regret, right here in the parking lot."


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope people like this story. It is getting more mature as I go. Turn back now if that is a problem. Still not sure how this will end.**

* * *

Maggie's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She was still floating on a cloud after last night. She loved to dance and she had such a great time. She felt her face heat up as she remembered the kiss with Rick against the truck. She couldn't believe how much her body had reacted to his.

She had not been able to stop thinking about it. Sleeping was difficult. After tossing and turning for a while, she finally gave herself some release. But now her body seemed just as frustrated. She could feel his hand on her breast and imagined what it would have been like to free him from those jeans.

As her hand started to slide under the blanket, she remembered her date with the dark and brooding Daryl later that day. She paused for a second but then the images began to blend and she couldn't help but indulge in the fantasy. Rick kissing her deeply, with one hand in her hair and one up her shirt, squeezing her nipple lightly. She then imagined Daryl coming up behind her. He pulled her hips back to meet him and she felt his arousal press against her and his lips on neck.

She lost herself in the fantasy and didn't come back to herself for some time. She heard her dad calling for her and she realized it was almost lunch time. She hopped out of bed and quickly showered before going out to help her dad.

She was dressed in jeans in order to do chores but she didn't have time to change. She hurried inside a few minutes before noon in order to eat before Daryl arrived. She was just wondering if he had forgotten about their plan when she heard his bike rumbling down the drive. She rushed out to meet him before her dad got back to the house.

Daryl saw Maggie walking down the front steps as he pulled up to the porch. He put his boots down and gave her a look up and down. He was glad she was dressed right for riding. Her curvy body looked amazing in jeans and a tank top, and he had to pull his gaze back to her eyes.

"I thought we could ride out there on the bike. I hope that's OK by you." Daryl said.

Maggie smiled and said "Well, hello again Daryl. I've been looking forward to this. How are you?"

Daryl wasn't good at this. He hoped she didn't think he was rude. "Fine. Sorry, I don't do this much. I was hoping I wouldn't mess this up." He got off his bike and slowly walked up to her, almost too close, and said "Hello Maggie. I'm so glad you agreed to join me this afternoon."

She couldn't breath. The smell of his body mixed with leather and masculinity almost overwhelmed her.

After a beat, he took his leather jacket off and stepped back. "Please wear this first. It's safer and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." He also went back to get a helmet from the bike and helped her get it on.

"Hop on." Daryl said as he straddled his bike and gestured behind him. "I hope you brought something to swim in."

"I have a swim suit on. What about you?" Maggie asked as she climbed up behind him.

"Nope. I don't do bathing suits. I hope you can handle that." Daryl answered with a little smirk.

Maggie was glad he couldn't see how red she turned. It wasn't that she minded nudity, she just didn't trust herself to stay calm while he had no clothes on. He looked like nothing bothered him and he had probably seen and done everything. She didn't like being the naïve and inexperienced girl that everyone thought she was.

"Hold on." Daryl said before he sped out of the gravel drive.

Maggie's hands wrapped around him and it felt like an embrace. Daryl felt suddenly warm and calm, in a way he didn't usually feel. What was it about this girl that gave him a sense of peace one minute and made his blood pump with need the next? He didn't let himself go out with the good girls often. They deserved better than him and he didn't like seeing the inevitable disappointment when he left or just cut them off. He hoped he would never see that in Maggie's eyes.

As he rounded the next corner, she pressed against his back harder. He could feel her breasts on him and his hands tightened on his bike. This taking it slow plan was going to be hard.

When they arrived, Daryl threw an old blanket on the ground and took off his shirt. Maggie tried not to stare at his slim but muscled body. His hips looked sexy with his low slung black jeans. She turned around quickly before she gave herself away.

She got a look at the beautiful swimming hole with the tall grass on one side and the tree giving shade on the other. She suddenly heard a splash and turned back to see Daryl come half out of the water shaking his hair out of his eyes. She stood there frozen trying to take him in without drooling.

"You getting in?" Daryl asked.

Maggie slowly slid her jeans off and held his gaze as she pulled her tank top off to reveal a small red bikini. She felt so sexy undressing while he looked at her. He never looked away and didn't say a word, it was intense.

Maggie dove in the water and it seemed to break the spell. She popped back up and splashed him, while giggling and then swam away.

Oh now she's in for it, thought Daryl. He loved a good chase and she looked like she liked being caught. He quickly got a hold of her ankle and pulled her down. She kicked away from him and then found herself almost to the edge. She turned to face him, smiling and put her hands up.

"You got me. I give up." Maggie said with a laugh.

Daryl looked at her seriously. "You don't know what you're saying. If I really had you, I might not let you go." As he said it his hand came up and stroked the side of her face.

Maggie's breath got caught in her throat. She couldn't look away. She finally took a breath and said "What if I want you to get me?"

Maggie waited for what felt like eternity before he lent over and kissed her softly. She felt him holding back and tried to deepen the kiss.

Daryl pulled back with a hard look on his face. "Maggie, you don't know what you're getting into. I am not a nice, respectable guy. I don't have anything to offer you."

Maggie looked at him softly and could see he had a lot of pain behind his tough guy looks. She could see he liked her but he wasn't ready to open up to her yet.

"I know what kind of guy you are." Maggie said. "And, you don't scare me. Even though you're trying to. I can take anything you can give and I'm ready to live my life, even if I get hurt." Maggie was tired of letting everyone tell her what she could and couldn't do. She was not a child and her parents had always tried to shelter her from everything.

"Don't temp me Maggie. I'm trying to take this slow. I don't want to rush this and you don't know much about me." Daryl brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "I live hard Maggie. I work hard, I play hard and I fuck hard. And I'm not convinced you are ready for that."

"Oh." She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"How many men have you been with?" Daryl asked. "I just need to know how slow to take this."

"Two." answered Maggie after only a brief pause. "The first was a quick high school thing and not a great memory. The other was my last boyfriend. We broke up last year."

"How did you like fucking him? Was it good?" Daryl asked. His hand stroked her side when he said this and she was shaking a bit from the closeness of his body. She couldn't stop thinking about him naked under the water.

"It was OK. Not great but he tried and I guess I'm just not that good at enjoying it." She said shyly. It embarrassed her that she had never been able to get off with a boy. She thought maybe there was something wrong with her.

Daryl looked dumbstruck. "Maggie, are you telling me you have never had an orgasm?"

"No! Well, not with a guy." She was bright red at this point. She turned and jumped out of the water and walked back to the blanket. "It doesn't matter. I have never been that interested in sex anyway. Sorry if that changes the way you see me."

Daryl slowly got out the water and began to dry himself off with his T-shirt. Maggie laid back so she wouldn't stare. That brief glance was enough to set her blood on fire.

Daryl got his jeans on and laid down next to her, then began kissing her neck slowly. "Look at me Maggie." He said with a commanding voice.

She looked over and stared up into his eyes.

"I don't believe you. I see the way you look at me. You could really enjoy it with the right person. There is nothing wrong with you." He said as if reading her mind. "I can show you, I want to show you, but I don't want to lose control with you." He touched her cheek and ran his hand down her neck and over her breast.

"I want that." Maggie whispered.

"Let's take it slow. I will show you how it can feel with someone that knows his way around a woman's body. If you still want to take a chance with me after you sleep on it, let me know." Daryl didn't wait long before kissing her deeply.

He kissed her so deeply she felt devoured by him, surrounded and consumed by him. Maggie melted and was on fire at the same time. "Oh, Daryl." She said as he moved his mouth down and freed a breast. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and began slowly sucking and lightly biting it. She arched her back, feeling desperate for something but unable to voice it.

Daryl's hand slipped under her bikini bottom and she let out a squeal. "Daryl, please! Please, fuck me." She said shamelessly.

He let out a deep chuckle. "No, ma'am. This is just about you. I want to see if you're sure about this." He then proceeded to kiss her again as his fingers did magic on her clit. Maggie lost her mind, it felt so good.

She was writhing and desperate. She clutched at his arms and it occurred to her how amazingly fast he could get her body to do what he wanted. She had never been with a man that was this confident and this skilled. With barely a touch she was about to explode.

Daryl's finger slid lower and dipped inside her. He was shocked by how wet she already was for him. Maybe she did need this. He wanted to give her so much more. He also felt protective of her and was scared he would be too much for her.

He felt she was about to come undone, so he pushed his finger in deeper and began to work on her body in earnest. She fell apart in his arms. She was shaking with pleasure and her mouth dropped open as she squeezed his arm tightly. He was so hard it hurt. He wanted those lips tight around him, but that would have to wait.

Maggie couldn't believe that had just happened. She covered her face and couldn't look at him. That was the best orgasm of her life and he had only used his fingers.

Daryl moved her hands away, and kisses her hard. "You're fucking amazing." He said. "Don't ever hide yourself from me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello from the author! I hope everyone is liking this. I have to warn you about the nature of this story. It will get more provocative and sexually explicit as it goes (NC-17). If you don't like that, you should stop now. This chapter is less explicit then the ones to come, but it needed to happen.**

* * *

Daryl pulled up to Maggie's house and stopped the bike. He silently followed Maggie to the porch, not sure what to say next. He wanted to see her again but he didn't want to encourage her much. He didn't know how long he planned on staying and she was a complication he didn't need. She was, however, a complication he desperately wanted.

Maggie took off his jacket and slowly handed it back to him. "Thanks. Um, for a good afternoon." She said with a blush, as she looked at the ground.

He lifted her chin and kissed her lightly. "I loved every second of it." He said as he pulled away. "I hope to do more soon. Will you call me tomorrow, if you decide I am worth your time?"

She nodded. "I will calling. Bye Daryl." She started to turn and then changed her mind and lifted her head, in order to kiss him hard. The kiss tasted of heat and man, she didn't think there was a better taste.

He grabbed her firmly to him and hoped she would never forget that kiss, even if she decided he wasn't good for her. God, he hoped she would let him see her again. As the kissed became more desperate, he was afraid he would not be able to give her the night to think. He pulled away and slid his hand down to her ass, squeezing a handful of that amazing ass, a groan escaped his throat.

"Maggie." He said in a deep voice. "I want to fuck you, now, on this bike. I can't think of one other thing I would rather do. But, I'm not going." He groaned again and shifted in his pants. "The things I could to your body, or with this mouth." He brushed his finger over her bottom lip as he said this last part. " But, I want you to be sure that's what you want. I like rough and often but I promise you will enjoy it." He said with a cocky grin. Daryl then got back on his bike and backed up. "I hope you call me." He said to her as he rolled away.

Maggie was left standing there, unable to speak and afraid her legs would go out on her.

* * *

The next day, Rick met Daryl for lunch downtown. He walked in and found an empty table in the corner. He and Daryl both preferred being able to see who was coming and going. Rick hadn't stopped thinking of Maggie since their date and he had called this morning to set up another. She said she would come over for dinner tomorrow and his excitement was growing.

Daryl walked in as Rick was still thinking about her and what he would cook her for dinner. Daryl seemed happy, well for Daryl. There was less of a scowl and he walked with less pent up aggression, if that was possible. Rick couldn't help but smile. His personal life was going so well and his best friend was back in town. Everything was how it should be.

"Hey Rick." Daryl said as he sat down and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey man. How's the old place coming? What have you been up to?" Rick said. He really hoped Daryl could fix that trailer up. He knew Daryl was too proud to stay with him but he wished he would consider it. It was nice having a guy around to hang out with. All of his friends left after high school and none of them understood him like Daryl.

"It's coming along. I had a distraction, so I'm behind where I wanted to be. I also plan to get some work, and that won't leave me with much time to fix it up." Daryl said with a shrug. "You know if Larry needs another mechanic?"

"Don't know, but I'm sure he would hire you. You're fast and know engines better than anyone I've met." Rick replied. "So, what's this distraction you're having? I hope it's a good one."

"It's very good. I just hope it gets better." Daryl said with a half smile.

"Well, it just so happens I've had a good distraction lately too. I hope you get to meet her soon." Rick said with a wink and grin.

* * *

Was it possible to be falling for two guys at the same time? Maggie couldn't believe she was considering such an idea. She didn't think she was likely to meet one guy she would date in this tiny town and now she had two. She knew she should choose or at least tell them, but it was all happening so fast. She could see herself with either man, but when she pictured saying no to one, she was devastated. Why couldn't she just have them both? Rick was sexy and mature, tough but caring. Daryl was also caring but had some rougher edges that she found irresistible. She couldn't imagine giving one of them up.

After shopping in town all morning she was tired already. She didn't sleep much, the images and feelings going through her mind and body last night were just too much. She had all the supplies her dad needed in record time but she needed a coffee before she fell asleep at the wheel. She knew there was no coffee shop in this town, so it would have to be at the Main St. Cafe. She walked in blinking in the dim light and walked up to the counter. She ordered her coffee to go and froze as she turned around and spotted Rick and Daryl in the corner of the cafe.

Her mind was shorting out and no clear thoughts were forming. She told herself to snap out of it and hurry out of there, but before she had a chance, Rick looked up.

"Maggie! Hey Maggie, over here." He waved and started walking towards her. "She started to back up slowly and grabbed her coffee as it was placed on the counter. "Hey Rick. I'm kind of busy. I better be going." She started towards the door.

He caught her arm and turned her back. "Hey, can you just hold on a sec? I want you to meet my friend Daryl. He's over there." Rick said and pointed back to Daryl, who was staring darkly back at them.

Maggie waved at Daryl and gave him an uncomfortable look. "We've met. I better go Rick. We can talk later. I'm sorry. I didn't plan this. Maybe you and Daryl should talk. I didn't know you were friends. I...I just gotta go." Maggie knew she was stammering now and didn't care. She needed to get out of there. She couldn't think and she felt suffocated and hot. When she got home she would sort it out in her head. She just needed some air first.

Rick stared after Maggie for a moment in confusion. What was that? Maggie was acting so strange. 'I didn't plan this.' What was that supposed to mean? Talk to Daryl? Wait, Maggie knows Daryl?

Rick turned back to the table to find Daryl staring at the door. He started walking back to the table. "What the hell was that? Do you know why she thought we should talk?" Rick said as he got back to the table.

Daryl abruptly got up and threw some cash on the table. "Yes. I think we have the same distraction." Daryl grabbed his jacket and left Rick standing at the table stunned.

Rick caught Daryl before he pulled out. "Wait. Daryl, we need to talk about this. What are we going to do?"

"I wasn't planning on staying long anyway. You can keep seeing her. I won't step on your toes." Daryl said with his usual grimness returning.

Rick grabbed his bike. "Look, we are all adults. Let's work this out. Don't you think _she_ should have a say here? I don't want to keep seeing her if she likes you more."

"What, you want us to both keep seeing her? Or are we letting her choose? How is that going to work? That's going to fuck up our friendship. I don't have a lot of friends." Daryl said seriously.

"Daryl, a girl is not going to ruin our friendship. We've been through too much. If she wants to see you, I will step back and we will still be good." Rick said with conviction. "I like her a lot and I can tell you do too. I think we need to let her decide. Ok?"

"Ok." Daryl replied. He still didn't think it was going to work, she wasn't going to want either of them, but if Rick wanted to try, he was in. Damn, he really liked that girl. Why the fuck did it have to be Rick? He wanted her so bad but couldn't let anyone come between them. He hoped this ended well, he just wasn't sure what that would look like.

* * *

Maggie paced up and down her small room. She couldn't stop thinking about the two men that were now in her life. Why did they have to be friends? She was finally getting used to the dating life, but now she felt like she was messing it all up. Rick had called and told her about the plan to let her decide the next step, and she was terrified. How could she choose? She would always wonder if she had made the right choice. She wasn't sure where any of this was going but she was sure she was falling for them both.

Maggie had told Rick she wanted to keep their date for tomorrow night, but she wanted to see Daryl again also. He had assured her that he was fine with that and he understood that she was confused. She didn't know how she would figure it all out, they seemed like amazing guys and she was attracted to both for different reasons. Finally, after convincing herself it would all work out, she felt calm enough to call Daryl and make plans with him.

"Hey." Daryl answered.

"Hey, Daryl." Maggie said. "I just spoke to Rick and he still wants to see where this goes and he said you wanted to keep seeing me also. I think he wants me to choose. I don't know if I can do that."

"I understand if you want to walk away. I'm sure this is all very strange and hard for you. I really had a good time with you but me and Rick will be fine either way." Daryl said a little coolly.

Maggie's stomach dropped at his words and she rushed to correct his assumption. "I can't do that, unless you tell me to leave you alone. I want to see you again so bad it almost hurts. I just can't say no to Rick yet either. If you're sure your friendship can survive, I want to see you both again. I need to sort out all of these mixed up emotions and I can't do that on the phone." Maggie could hear how nervous she sounded.

"Are you sure Maggie?" Daryl asked. "I like you more than I have liked anyone. Ever. But, I'm not sure I'm good enough for you. We've only seen each other once for more than a few minutes. I could just walk away now and save you all this struggle."

"Daryl, I said I need to see you again. Please. Can I come over day after tomorrow?" Maggie said firmly.

"My place is still not in good shape for company. I also have a job interview late that afternoon. How about Sunday?" Answered Daryl. "We could go out somewhere."

Maggie was quick to reply. "Sunday is fine, but I want to see you alone. You can come over here and we could have dinner. My father will be out of town all weekend."

"Dinner it is." He said. "Maggie?"

"Yes?" Maggie asked a little shyly.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Daryl said. "There is still so much I want to do to you, with you. I want to see your body shake with pleasure again. I want to see your eyes as I'm deep inside you."

Maggie was speechless. She suddenly felt so aroused, she wasn't sure she could talk without her voice wavering.

After a pause, Daryl spoke again "Sleep well Maggie. I hope you remember I'm a demanding lover. You sure this is what you want?"

"Uh huh." Maggie managed to say in a soft voice.

"Good." Daryl said. "I want you to dream about all the ways I'm going to fuck you Maggie."

"OK." She said while breathing harder. There was no way she would be sleeping tonight.

"Goodnight Maggie." He said gruffly into the phone.

"Goodnight." She said and hung up.

Damn. What was she getting herself into?


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner was almost done and Rick was more nervous then he had been in a very long time. He couldn't wait to see Maggie, it had felt like weeks since their first date and he had replayed that kiss against the truck over and over again in his mind. He hoped tonight ended as well as last time but this time felt different. He felt like Daryl was going to be on his mind tonight, and he wasn't sure how that was going to affect the night. He thought he would give Daryl anything but this was different. He couldn't just give Maggie up.

Rick was brought out of his thoughts by the oven timer. He pulled the lasagna out of the oven to cool and started taking out the dishes. His thoughts went back to Daryl and Maggie. He could tell how much Daryl liked her and Maggie seemed to like him as well. Rick wanted her to choose him but what would be the cost of his happiness? He wasn't sure he wanted Daryl to be hurt. He had been hurt so many times in his life.

Rick didn't know what he would do if she picked Daryl instead. He wouldn't be able to shut off the part of him that wanted her and cared for her. He already felt a connection to her that he had not felt before and he had a feeling this didn't happen often. He and Daryl had been with plenty of women in their life but Daryl never dated women and Rick had not felt this way about one before now. He remembered some of the high school parties and wild night they had shared. Rick smiled with the memories.

He laughed when he thought about the time Daryl had hooked up with a girl in his truck and he walked up on them. Daryl hadn't even cared, he just nodded like he was saying hello. Rick had nodded back and went back to the party to let them finish. One time, Daryl had asked a girl out right after him and when Daryl found out he called it off. They had never gotten in each others way. They could talk about anything and cared about the friendship above everything else.

Rick had just got out the wine when the doorbell rang. He took a deep breath and walked to the front door. He opened the door with a smile and was speechless as he looked at Maggie, with a simple summer dress and flowers on the print, she was gorgeous. She smiled back at him and he felt his heart squeeze in his chest.

Maggie was in awe of the handsome man standing in front of her. His sleeves where rolled up and he looked hungrily back at her. He was tall and filled out his shirt in all the right places. Even his forearms were sexy. He still hadn't said anything after a minute so she finally said, "Can I come in?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance and he stepped back to let her in.

"Yes, please come in." Rick said with a slightly embarrassed look. "Dinner is ready and I was just opening a bottle of wine. I hope that is okay?"

As he walked her to the table, she said wine was perfect. He was so cute when he was embarrassed. He pulled out a chair for her and poured the wine. She was stunned by all the work he put into this date. She hadn't dated someone out of college or high school and this felt like the first grownup date she had been on. It felt nice to be with a man and not a boy for once.

"Thank you, it's delicious." She said after taking a small sip.

She looked around and took another sip of the wine. His house was very nice, simple but clean, and she could tell a man lived here. There were touches missing that a women noticed but she doubted he cared about. He brought out the dinner then and began serving it.

The evening was going great. They ate and talked about life here in town, since she had left and now. She told him about where she had lived since leaving and all about her college life. She even told him about her ex and their breakup. She was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. Everything just flowed and she never felt embarrassed about what she told him. He seemed understanding and interested in her and her life. She had never felt so comfortable talking to a guy.

Their plates had been empty awhile and the wine was gone when she realized how late it was. She stood up and said, "I had better go, you said you work tomorrow and I don't want to keep you up."

Rick got up too. "If you must, but let me walk you out." He said as he walked up to her and put his hand on her lower back. She couldn't tell if it was the wine or how close he was to her, but she felt suddenly unsteady.

She walked with him to the door and said a little breathlessly, "I hope we can do this again." She felt his hand on her back like a brand. She was afraid her body would shiver and give her away.

Just before reaching the door, he used his hand to pull her around to face him. He looked into her eyes for several beats and then said, "There is nothing I want more." He then slowly bent down and kissed her once. "Well, maybe there is _something_ I want more."

She looked up at him and placed her hands around his neck. "I want that too." She said quietly.

That was all the permission he needed. He pulled her into him and kissed her harder this time. She felt his lips consume her. Her mouth opened for him and he took that too. He drew her up and her feet almost left the floor. She was dazed and as aroused as she had ever been. He broke the kiss and looked at her with lust filled eyes.

"I could do this here and now but I think you would be more comfortable in the bedroom." He said and lifted her legs around him and carried her down the hall.

His hands gripped her ass and he let out a pained noise. "Jesus Maggie, you are sexy as hell and this dress is killing me." He set her on her feet in front of the bed and looked down at her with such need it made her knees weak. He slowly pulled the straps of her dress down and she wiggled the dress off the rest of the way. He stepped back then and took his shirt off and pulled off his pants. She waited for the rest but he grabbed her suddenly and kissed her deeply. She felt him lay her back onto the bed and her legs wrapped around him.

She wasn't sure how long they kissed, but she was burning with the need to have him inside her. She was shamelessly grinding her core against his erection while their lips played and tangled. She could feel her wetness growing through the underwear they both wore. She was just about to beg him to fuck her when he said, "Maggie, I have to taste you. I want your hands in my hair while I'm licking you." He then began to slide down her body.

A shiver went through her at his words. She usually got nervous and self-conscious about doing that with guys but he made her feel so wanted and beautiful, she couldn't wait for him to do it. She looked down as he looked back up at her and pulled her underwear off. He lifted her hips and spread her legs while still looking at her and she almost couldn't believe how he made her feel. She felt cared for and desired and almost worshiped. It was intoxicating.

Maggie watched Rick as he lowered his face, eyes dreamy, and licked the length of her. She arched her back at the sudden spike of pleasure, her eyes closed, head falling into the pillow. He licked her again and her legs jerked. He gave a sign of pleasure and pressed her legs open wider and went back to the task of tasting her. She had never felt this good before. She kept glancing down and a shock of liquid fire would go through her. It was erotic to watch him down there and to see how much he was enjoying himself.

She felt herself start to tighten and couldn't help grabbing his hair and pulling him in closer. He groaned and she felt herself falling over the cliff. He pulled her clit between his lips and sucked. She lost control of her body, she jerked and clenched as wave upon wave of bliss broke over her, and she heard her voice catch on his name. She rode the waves until she was spent and limp on the bed.

She felt him coming back up and holding his weight over her. He looked pleased with himself and she smiled up at him lazily. He brushed the hair out of her face and she was suddenly aware of the hard length of him against her wetness. He began to rock back and forth until she was squirming with need again. How was he able to do that? Maggie was amazed at how she responded to him.

Rick stopped and reached over to the nightstand to get a condom. He slowly rolled it on while she looked at his chest and arms. He was so hot, even while doing something like that.

He put his hand down next to her head and lifted her hips. He lowered his face to her breast, sucking it into his mouth. Suddenly, she felt him push into her. He went in fully and in one thrust. She was so wet, there was only a little resistance. She felt full and alive. She met his movements and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deep into her. She felt another orgasm building and she started quickening her pace. He lifted himself up to look at her and lifted one of her legs on his arm and gripped her hip with the other hand. He pushed in with more force, looking down at her with awe.

"Fuck Maggie, you feel so good. I don't think I can last much longer." He reached down as he said this and rubbed her clit as he continued his thrusting.

She lost all sense of herself, her body clenching around him as he filled her. Rick look mesmerized by her and she felt him lose his battle and release into her, while she was still shaking with pleasure. As she came down to earth, he pushed in a few more times and shivered with the last convulsions of his own orgasm. Then, he slowly pulled out and laid down next to her, still breathing hard.

Maggie snuggled into his side, not sure what to say, and lay her head on his chest. She felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing and she just felt safe. She was comfortable and didn't even feel the need to talk. As she started drifting off to sleep, she imagined Daryl behind her, with his arm holding her tight as her head was still on Rick's chest. It was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long. I was having fun with this one. Pretty graphic, it's basically porn. The next chapter will most likely be the same.**

* * *

Rick woke up early for work and glanced over to see Maggie curled up in the sheet. He smiled and realized with an ache how right this felt. He wanted to turn towards her and sleep against her back smelling her hair as he drifted off to sleep. He sat up and tried to shake the feelings and stop them from taking over. He was not able to spend the day with her, but he had the memories from last night to sustain him while he was away.

After a shower and a quick shave, Rick came back in to dress. He looked down at her one more time and sighed. This was too good to be true. He felt like there was a bubble that would burst, and he or Daryl would get hurt, so he put it out of his mind. It was still dark out, so he let her sleep and left a note. He started to leave, then turned back to kiss her softly on the forehead. She stirred and mumbled a goodbye. As she shifted, her breast peeked out from the sheet and a spike of arousal shot down his body. She was so beautiful it hurt. He turned quickly, before he changed his mind, and walked out the door.

Maggie hurried home after she woke up. She had a lot to do on the farm with her dad gone and she didn't have time to process what had happened. She got a small shot of adrenaline every time an image from last night would pop into her head, but she would push it away. There was too much to do and Maggie couldn't get too distracted.

Maggie was done with many of her chores by lunch time and needed food before she passed out. She went into the house to eat and noticed she had a call from Rick and one from Daryl. It felt like too much right at that moment, so she put her phone away and sat down to eat.

She had a clearer mind after food and decided she should check her messages before she did anything else. She looked and saw they both left one. Rick's was first.

"Hey Maggie, I was just calling to see how your day was going. I hope you didn't mind me slipping out this morning. I didn't want to wake you but I would love to talk with you today. I had a great time last night." There was a long pause then, "Well, give me a call when you can. Bye." He hung up after that.

Maggie sat there looking at her phone and replaying the night in her mind. He really was a good guy. He seemed to want this to work and it was working but a part of her still felt torn. What was wrong with her! This amazing guy, who was kind, funny and great in bed, (not to mention had a home, a good job, and a sexy grin) wanted her. _Her_. Maggie put her head into her hands and sighed. Maybe she would have more clarity after the date with Daryl tomorrow.

She sat up strait and decided to listen to Daryl's message now. She pressed play and sat back to listen.

"I can't stop thinking about you. I imagine I see you everywhere I go. Please, tell me you want this as much as me." That was all he said. It was short but effective.

Maggie was aroused just listening to his voice. She could feel the lust in his words. Maggie felt the words on her skin and got a flash from the afternoon they spent together. Geez, was this even real? How could this be happening to her?

Daryl was quiet and did say much but something in his soul seemed to call to her. She felt a deep connection to him that was more than physical. She remembered his family from before she left and had heard more about them from her mom, and she felt bad for the boy who had that to look up to growing up. It was amazing that he wasn't in jail. She wanted to show him that not everyone treated the people they cared about like garbage. She wanted to show him how to be vulnerable but also how she could take the pain he was hiding from her. She felt him holding back and wished she could see the damage and show him she still wanted him.

She had to stop thinking about them for now, there was still too much to do. Maggie cleaned up and left a message on Ricks phone saying she wanted to see him sometime in the next couple of days. She would have to talk to him after her date with Daryl. She was not looking forward to that conversation. What would she say? How was she going to make a choice? This was not a problem she had ever had before.

Later that evening, she was walking out of the shower and into her room, when thoughts of Daryl came back to her. What had be meant about him being rough and demanding in bed? Did he need control or was he just wild? She had never been with anyone like that. Rick was by far the best lover she had had but he was kind and careful but still sexy. She thought about Daryl ordering her to do things to him and she got instantly excited. This could be fun. She had never liked doing much in bed and mostly waited for it to be over but she felt like this would be different, there was something about these two men that made her feel ready for anything as long as it was with them. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

She slipped a T-shirt on and some panties and thought about Daryl tying her down to the bed. What would that be like? Him having total control of her body and pleasure. Oh yeah, she could definitely do this. She trusted him and if he needed things hard and kinky, she could try it. It sounded hot as hell.

Maggie was about to get into bed, when she heard a knock at the door. What the hell was that? She was a little nervous, but mostly annoyed at whoever it was for coming over this late. She didn't want to get dressed, so she went to the hall and called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me." Daryl's Voice came back. I was rough and deep sounding.

Maggie rushed to the door, forgetting that she wasn't dressed in much.

"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly, as she took in his dark form in the dim light. He was wet from a light rain that had been falling for the last hour and his hair was dripping into his face. He looked imposing and mean but she knew better.

"I needed to see you. I couldn't wait." Daryl looked down at her when he said this and his eyes held her gaze with a dark intensity.

"I...What..." She stammered, not knowing what to say to that. She felt the heat rising inside as she watched him look her over. His eyes stopped at her mouth and she inhaled sharply at the look he gave her.

"Say stop." He growled. "Say stop or I'm coming in and I can't promise it will be slow or soft but I intend to fuck you tonight. Many times." Daryl said this with a barely restrained hunger in his voice. I was both scary and arousing.

His body seemed to almost vibrate with raw sexual desire. She couldn't speak. She felt herself melt listening to his words and there was no way she would be saying stop or no. Maggie had never wanted anything more in her life.

She stepped back and nodded at him, unable to do more. He took the hint and stalked forward, as she kept moving back. She was slightly intimidated and nervous as his body crowded hers. She felt so inexperienced and he seemed almost dangerous in his intensity. She stopped as her back hit the wall. He grabbed her face in his, staring at her lips for one heartbeat, then claimed her lips firmly. It was a hard desperate kiss. Like he would die of thirst if he didn't explore every inch of her mouth. He bit her lips lightly and his hands slid down her arms and held her wrist against the wall, pushing his thigh roughly between her legs. She was so turned on, it was an effort not to grind herself on him, her underwear were surely wet. She felt trapped and on fire and it was so good. She had never thought she wanted to be ordered and dominated during sex, but there was nothing she wouldn't do for him in this moment. There was no shame or judgment, she knew he would never think badly of her and it was intoxicating.

"I need to be inside you now. I can't wait another second. We can fuck all night but this first time will be fast." Daryl said as he pulled her to the large chair in the living room.

He stepped back and took off his jacket and shirt. "Now," he said in a commanding voice, "take off you shirt and panties."

She undressed and blushed as she felt his stare. He motioned her over with his finger and kissed her deeply. He opened the front of his pants and she felt the hard length of him on her stomach and it gave her a shock. Was that even going to fit? She was sure she had never had a penis that big inside her. The thought gave her nervous butterflies in her belly and a tingle in her pussy.

She suddenly wanted to put him in her mouth but didn't want to embarrassed herself. She hadn't had much practice and he seemed to like things his way. She started to rub it, she couldn't help it. He quickly pulled her hand away and sat down on the chair, pulling her onto him. She straddled his hips and he pulled a condom out of his pants and rolled it on.

"Put you hands on the back of the chair." He directed.

He grabbed her hip with one hand and his fingers began stroking her slit. "Damn, you're so wet for me." he groaned and slid a finger inside her.

Maggie jumped from surprise and moaned his name. "My cock's a lot bigger than that. I hope I can go slow enough for you." He started rubbing over her clit as he said this and she was writhing over him, about to come just from what his hand could do.

"I don't care. I need you to fuck me Daryl. Please." Maggie begged as she panted and squirmed. She wanted him to use her body in every way. She was like an animal. It was primal, the need she had for him to take her.

He needed no more convincing. He squeezed her hip with one hand and positioned the head of his penis under her with the other, slowly moving her down onto him. He then put his other hand on her hip and pushed harder.

"That's it baby. I want to fill you up. Now open up for me." His words sent tremors up her body as she tried to sink down on his long, thick shaft.

As the head went in she gasped and he began rubbing her clit again. When she was about to come he stopped and pushed her all the way down his pulsing length. He let out a big sigh as he filled her. Her legs were shaky and her orgasm was right about to send her over the edge. She started rocking, not able to control herself, he felt almost painfully big but she needed more.

"I was trying to go slow for you but I can see you want this as much as I do." Daryl said with effort. "I want you to come Maggie. I going to fuck you hard and you'll come on my cock. OK Maggie?"

"Yes!" She panted, nipples hardening in anticipation.

He held on tighter and fucked her hard. He started lifting his hips while pushing her down onto him with a force that shook her to the core. She knew having sex with Daryl would be amazing and she was right.

Maggie couldn't help the noises that were coming from her mouth as she felt herself getting closer to bliss. She wanted to touch him but he told her to keep her hands on the chair. He brought one hand up and pulled her breast until it almost hurt but the stimulation sent her over the edge. Her nerves exploded with pulsing heat and she lost track of her surroundings until she felt Daryl groan. He came in her pussy hard with his head back, then he pushed in a few more times, letting her work the last drops out of him. He was beautiful to watch and she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Daryl stood her up and took the condom off. She was dazed and didn't understand what he could want to do now. Everything he did and said was oozing with confidence and masculinity and she was intoxicated.

"Go to the bathroom and clean off, then go to your room and sit on the bed. I will be in soon." Daryl said with a sinister smile. "I'm not done with you yet." He grabbed her lower back and pulled her into him for a delicious kiss.

"I want to do whatever you want. I want all of you and if there is something you like, then I want to do it for you." Maggie was drunk from lust and the growing need to get close to him. She wanted his touch, his desire, his darkness, his light and all of his heart. She wanted all of him.

After the kiss she turned and walked to her bedroom, after cleaning up she sat on the bed, waiting for his next direction. It was exciting to not know what was coming next. She was sure it wouldn't be boring and there was still so much she wanted to do and have done to her. Her nipples hardened at the thought of that huge cock and she suddenly wanted to take it in her mouth. The thought surprised her because that was normally her least favorite thing to do, but serving Daryl in that way, made her so fucking hot. She wasn't even sure she could take him all in but she would love the chance to try and she suspected that her arousal would make it easier.

Daryl stocked in at that moment and Maggie couldn't help but blush from the thoughts going through her mind. She was breathing heavily and squeezed her thighs together as she looked up at him. He looked down at her with a knowing smirk.

"What are you thinking about Maggie?"

"I...Well, I was...Just wandering what it would be like to have you in my mouth." Maggie was nervous to say it out loud.

"I see. Well, you will soon find out. " Daryl said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on the side of her neck. "You want to do this my way?" He asked.

"Yes." She panted. She craved him like nothing before.

Daryl ran two fingers up her neck, over her chin then rubbed the tips over her lips. "I want you to do as I say and I will make you come." He brought his other hand to a nipple and pinched. She sucked in her breath at the slight pain and pleasure of it.

"I want you to get on your knees Maggie." He looked at her with lust filled eyes as she began sliding down in front of him.

She was lost in his eyes and feeling nothing but the need to please him. The need to pleasure him and maybe ease a little of the pain he held inside.

She glanced at his long cock before her and she her pussy clenched in anticipation. Her nipples tingled and she felt wetness between her legs as she looked back in his eyes and saw the raw need there.

Daryl looked down at her and he was suddenly overcome with the waring emotions running through him. He wanted to claim her, every part of her, make her his. He wanted to see her moaning in ecstasy and helpless, begging for him. He also felt protective of her. He would teach her how to take everything he wanted to give her. It would be intense but she could do it, he was sure.

He looked down at that beautiful mouth and said, "Open up for me Maggie." She opened her mouth and he slid a few inches in.

He put a hand under her throat and guided her a further down his length. He groaned as he looked at her mouth stretched around him and the look of desire in her eyes.

"Good." He said gruffly. "I want you to take all of me. But first, you need to bring your hand down to your sweet pussy and rub it. Slide your finger inside and nod if it's wet for me."

Maggie seemed to shudder at his words and moved her hand where he directed. She began to moan and then she nodded. He felt a vibration in his cock when she made that noise and it felt glorious. He wanted to fuck that mouth so bad, it took everything he had to keep it slow.

"Keep rubbing that pussy Maggie." He pushed in a little deeper. "You want more?"

Her eyes seemed blissful and dreamy but she nodded eagerly.

"Good." He twisted his hand in her hair and held it tightly, with his other hand still guiding her mouth. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Breath through your nose and relax your throat." He gritted out. "Good Maggie. That's it." He was pushing his restraint to it's limit. He pushed almost all the way in and then quickly pulled out.

"Fuck. That felt amazing Maggie. You did amazing." Daryl was astonished by how well she was doing and judging by the way she was breathing, she was going to come soon.

"Keep working yourself with those fingers and take all of my cock. I want you to come with me deep in your throat." Daryl thrust in again, this time going all the way in. Her lips touched the base of his penis for a second and he pulled out again.

"See? That wasn't so bad. You like it, don't you Maggie?" He pushed in again and Maggie moaned on his dick, her hand moving faster.

"That's it, come for me Maggie." He pushed her onto him once more and thrust in deeply, this time holding her still while his cock pulsed deep inside her for several second. She started to convulse in an orgasm that shook her whole body. She stiffened for a few seconds more, then he pulled out.

He lifted her quickly and kissed her hard and passionately. "Now, knees and head on the bed. Ass in the air." He told her roughly. He needed to fuck her hard now and needed her pussy so bad it was painful.

"Good. Spread your knees a little further apart." He positioned himself behind her and grabbed her hips , then he slammed himself into her with a forse and groaned at the feel of her.

Damn, she was tight and felt so nice and soft. He pumped into her over and over until he was climbing high on pleasure and the intoxicating effect she had on him. He wanted this to last all night, she just felt so good and he wanted to fuck her until she forgot all others she had in the past. He wanted his cock to be the only one she remembered.

Maggie was making little whimpering cries that almost sent him over the edge. He wanted her to come one more time, tightening on his cock and losing control with him deep inside her.

"Put your hands behind your back." He said, then took her wrist in one hand, pulling back and lifted her breasts off the bed. He took one breast in the other hand and used it to continue slamming into her wet slit with rough strokes. She was shaking and crying out his name. He wanted to hold out a little longer but he wasn't sure he could. She her legs began to spasm and he felt her sex tighten around him convulsively. She was coming hard and he could feel the tightening of her walls as he pumped into her. He worked her down onto his cock hard a few more times before he lost his fight. He almost yelled as his dick pulsed and came hard deep inside her pussy. He squeezed her breast and pushed in again and again as he filled her up, until he was finally spent.

Daryl slowly laid her down on the bed and cradled her against him, while brushing her hair back from her face.

"You did so well," he said as he stroked her hair, "I knew you were perfect for me."

She smiled as she sighed and pushed herself back into him. "I don't know what to say." She whispered.

"Did you like that? Would you want more of that sometime?" He asked and trailed the back of his hand down her side.

"Yes." She said and couldn't hide the truth as a shiver went through her body, just from the thought of him filling her again.


End file.
